


Sad Obi Wan

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan is sad and Qui Gon is there to comfort him





	Sad Obi Wan

When Qui Gon walked into the housing quarters he shared with his lover, Obi Wan, Obi Wan wasn't studying in the living room like he expected. In fact, he couldn't sense Obi Wan at all which was unusual since Obi Wan rarely closed his shield. As he walked towards their bedroom to change, he heard crying. He opened the door and his heart broke at the sight of his Obi Wan curled up on the bed in tears. 

"What's wrong love," Qui Gon asked softly walking towards the bed. He laid down gently beside Obi Wan where he was facing him and gently wiped away some of the tears that were on Obi Wan's red face. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Obi Wan responded moving closer to his lover to wrap himself around his comfort and love. 

QuI Gon sighed and sent Obi Wan all his love and affection through their bond. Obi Wan cried for quite a while. Qui Gon did his best to make him feel loved and comfortable. "I love you." 

Obi Wan looked up at Qui Gon and smiled his special smile that he reserved especially for Qui Gon. "I love you too Qui." Obi Wan laid back down and felt Qui Gon tighten his grip around him.

"Do you ever regret being with me," Obi Wan asked Qui Gon randomly after about a half hour of silence.

"What? Where is this coming from love," Qui Gon asked surprised.

Obi Wan sat up and looked at Qui Gon seriously. "I overheard someone earlier talking about our relationship. It makes me sad that people don't approve of our relationship because we are two guys. Don't say anything or do anything about it. I'm not going to say who said it, but it just really bothered me and I've been in here crying about it since. I know that sounds dumb, but it just bothered me. They also said I could do better than you and you're too old but you're not to me. You're perfect to me."

Qui Gon sighed as he sadly listened to Obi Wan's confession. "I'm sorry you had to hear that love. There is nothing wrong with our relationship. We are both of age and we are in a healthy relationship."

"I know that Qui Gon," Obi Wan said sadly. "It just is really sad that there are people out there who want to make judgments on a relationship they know nothing about. We love each other and it's real and true."

"You and I know that and we have nothing to prove to anyone. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else," Qui Gon told Obi Wan. 

"I know. I don't either. You're my perfect match," Obi Wan replied with a smile.

"I know this is hard but try not to dwell too much on what you heard. They're probably just jealous."

"I know. That thought occurred to me," Obi Wan told him. 

Qui Gon smiled at his love. "Do you feel better now?"

"I do. Thanks for helping me feel better Qui Gon," Obi Wan told him with a soft smile.

"Anytime my Obi love. I hate seeing you sad."


End file.
